Not that cool
by CamillaLangdon
Summary: Sasuke is anything but popular, Sakura is new and Sasuke catches her eye. What will happen? I suck at summary's, dont kill me


**Yo! This is my first real story, so I would like if you guys would leave a comment saying how it was! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Not that cool.**

A story by; Gosh I Love Cake.

* * *

It was a new day in Konoha High, and today a new student would arrive.

"I wonder if it is a hot boy" a girl giggled. She had long blond hair that was put up in a ponytail she had blue eyes and was indeed, very pretty. Her name was Ino Yamanaka.

There was two girls beside her, one of them was Hinata Hyuga, she had long midnight blue hair that reached her hips and very pale eyes. Next to her sat a girl named Tenten Kunai, she had her brown hair put up in two bundles and brown eyes.

"Or it might be a pretty girl" Tenten said.

"She better stay away from Sai!" Ino growled. Hinata smiled a shy smile, not saying anything. Their teacher Kakashi Hatake came into class, today only 25 minutes late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" half of the class shouted.

"Sorry, I had to meet up with the new student"

"Yeah right and my grandma – wait, what?" a student yelled.

"Class, please welcome Sakura with open arms. You may come in now Sakura!" Kakashi said and turned his head towards the door. A girl walked in, at first you only got to see her long creamy leg, some of the boys almost drooled at the sight. Then a head was shown, she had a beautiful face, you could compare it to a angels and she'd still be prettier, she had pink hair and a pair of stunning green eyes. She smiled at the class and waved her hand.

"Yo" some of the people sweat dropped. _She sounds like Kakashi..._

"If you could please introduce yourself Sakura"

"Uhu, right. My name is Sakura, im 16 years old and I just moved from Suna, I like music and reading books" she said with a smile. A hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Kiba?" Kakashi said in a bored voice.

"What is your surname?"

"Oh.. I forgot to tell that, didn't I? Hehe, sorry. My surname is Hatake" the class went silence. Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Yo pop, didn't you tell them?"

"What is there to tell?"

"That I might burn you Icha Icha violence tonight?"

"..."

"..."

"You were kidding, right?"

"... Yes"

"Good, now, you can sit next to... Sasuke Uchiha over there, Sasuke could you please raise your hand?" a hand was slowly lifted in the air and Sakura's eyes landed on a boy with big ugly glasses. She smiled and walked over to him. A few boys murmured about it being unfair than 'stupid ugly Sasuke' got to sit next to 'the pink haired beauty'. Sakura groaned inwardly. _Stupid dad from being so freakishly handsome, and stupid mom for being so god damn beautiful. Why did they have to make me so damn pretty? I don't even find myself pretty at all. Bullshit._

She sat down next to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Yo!" she said with a smile. All he did as an answer was to look at her and nod. _WTF? Talking about rudeness!_

She huffed and gave him a glare before turning her attention towards Kakashi.

"Okay class, since we have gotten a new student today, free period" the class cheered and began crowding Sakura. A boy in all green jumped over to her, and took her hand in his.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You are so beautiful, and seem so youthfully youthful! Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Uhm, no. I don't even know you're name. You're weird dude" she said, pulling her hand out of his. He turned around and walked away, defeated. You could hear him saying something like 'Sorry Guy-sensei, I will never be as cool as you"

As he walked away, Sakura had on a "WTF"-expression.

"That was Lee, just ignore him. He can be a lot more worse than that" a girl said. "Btw, my name is Ino"

"Yeah.. Are you some kind of cellphone addicted girl since you just said btw? It is much easier if you just said by the way..." Ino looked at her, annoyed.

"Listen, I just tried to be nice, and then you say something like that to me? What is that all about?"

"You just seem... weird. Like, some cheerleader or something"

"But... I am a cheerleader!"

"Oh.. Hey, could anyone show me where the office is?" A lot of people started yelling, and Sakura looked at a boy with spiky yelled hair with his hand in the air. She stood up, yanked his hand down, and started walking out of the class.

"Why did she pick Uzumaki?" they heard Kakashi laugh a little.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"What? Oh, nothing"

**~ Outside the classroom ~**

"Okay, I was actually lying. I need you to show me the bathrooms" Sakura said as she looked at the boy. The boy smiled.

"Sure, no problem"

"By the way, what's you're name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Cool, yo, Naruto, can you tell me a little about all the people around here, like status and stuff?"

"Sure! Lets see.. There is the cheerleaders, Karin, Ami, Ino, Kiki, and some others chicks, then there are the popular people, there is Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and other people. Then there is the not so popular, who is me, because im a class clown, and the Akatsuki, but that is because people are scared of them. But the girls is still head over heels in love with them because 'they are so handsome and hot' or something like that. And at the bottom is my best friend Sasuke Uchiha, mostly because of the way he dresses and those ugly glasses of his, he is also very anti-social, but super rich and his brother, Itachi is in the Akatsuki and the girls says he is the hottest and they don't get why Sasuke isn't hot as well"

"That sounds.. Interesting"

"You are probably going right to the top by the popular people. You have the looks"

"Yeah, but I don't really care. Can I sit with you and Sasuke at lunch today?"

"Huh? Seriously? Yes!"

"Awesome, thanks!" Sakura smiled at Naruto.

**~ At lunch ~**

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" a voice boomed over all the noise there was in the cafeteria. Sakura looked and spotted Naruto's yellow spiky hair and walked over to him. People looked at Sakura weirdly, thinking about why she would want to sit with the losers.

"Yo!" Sakura grinned as she sat down, but as she saw Sasuke ignore her she scowled.

"What is your problem Sasuke?" he looked her in the eye before turning his head away while saying 'hn', that ticked Sakura off, but she kept her cool. What she didn't see what the dust of pink on his cheeks as he looked away from her gaze.

The following days went quickly and now Sakura had been there for a month, and the school dance was coming up. She had made pretty good friends with Sasuke and Naruto, and now Sasuke would even talk with her. Sometimes they even had verbal fights about school stuff. Sakura had been asked to the dance by a lot of guys, but she had turned them all down. Still, it didn't stop them from keep asking. It was as if she was waiting for a special someone to ask, but no one had any idea of who it could be. Some seniors had even asked her, but she still kept turning them down.

Rumours said that Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, was planing on asking Sakura to the school dance. So people hurried up with asking Sakura before Itachi asked her, they knew she would say yes if he asked her.

Naruto had already been asked by the shy girl Hinata, and he had said yes. Sakura was happy that Naruto had a date, but she still wondered who Sasuke wanted to ask. Secretly, she hoped he would ask her, that's why she kept turning all the offers down.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Aren't you gonna ask someone to the dance?"

"I don't plan on going, if I went I would go alone, and I don't even have any clothes for a school dance"

Sakura smirked inwardly, and pretended to be thinking.

"What if I went to the dance with you and we went to the mall today so we could buy you some cool clothes?"

"Wh-a"

"Oh come on! I know you want to" she said with a wink. Sasuke blushed and made a cool-like pout, looking sideways.

"I'll give you a makeover! I bet you look hot under that big clothes and those big ass glasses!" Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, did she just think of him as if he was -

"NO! NO! Not like that! Geez Sasuke, you pervert!" Sasuke blushed even more.

"Fine"

"Huh?"

"I said fine! Fine, I will go to the dance if you go with me!" Sasuke said in a low voice. Sakura smiled and shot a fist in the air.

"AWESOME! We are going to the mall after school! You drive, you have a very very very nice car!"

The day was almost over. Sakura was over at Sasuke's house with Naruto. Sakura was making a makeover on Sasuke and Naruto was playing video games. Sasuke had even let Sakura go as far as to cut his hair. Sakura was really happy at that.

At the mall they had bought Sasuke a whole new closet, throwing all the old clothes out, bought contacts so he didn't have to use those glasses, and all the converse they could find.

Sasuke's once, long unruly hair, was now cut at the back of his head, and it surprisingly, spiked naturally backwards. His bangs were framing the sides of his face, reaching his chin. The haircut was so simple, yet, it made Sasuke look, in Sakura's opinion, so very hot.

What surprised Sakura the most was his body. She had asked him to take of his baggy t-shirt, and hello six pack!

"You work out?" she asked with a blush adoring her cheeks.

"Sometimes" he said with a smirk as he saw her blush.

_He looks so frigging hot! It's.. WOW!_, Sakura thought, not really hearing herself say it out loud.

"Really now?" Sasuke asked as he leaned down to have his face in front of hers. Naruto was long gone, remembering he had a date with Hinata.

Sakura looked at him with her big green eyes.

"You're not bad looking yourself" he said with a slight purr in his voice. Sakura gulped. He smirked and Sakura almost fainted. She could feel her head burning, but composed herself and looked into his eyes. He slowly leaned towards, as did she, and their lips met halfway.

Sakura moved her lips against Sasuke's before feeling his tongue against her lower lip, she parted her lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and battled against hers for domination. Somehow they ended up on Sasuke's bed, making out heatedly. As Sasuke found himself without a shirt and her still having hers on, he made a move for her to take off her shirt. As she did, he got a perfect view of her C-cup and toned stomach. Suddenly he felt himself grow hard and groaned. Sakura moved from his mouth to the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder and started kissing, sucking and biting softly leaving a hickey. She soon found out why he was groaning and giggled, whispering something in his ear. He blushed before nodding slowly, kissing her again with more passion than before. She started tucking at his pants and he smiled against the kiss.

_Being in love isn't that bad after all..._

The next day Sakura and Naruto walked into the cafeteria. Naruto saw a hickey on Sakura's neck, and asked her if Sasuke was any good. That made her blush and think weird of Naruto. Inside the cafeteria people whispered and looked at Sakura before looking at someone ells and then go back to whispering.

"I wonder what they are whispering about" Sakura mused. She then heard someone walk towards her and turned around to be faced by Itachi.

"Sakura"

"Eh.. Itachi?"

"I would like to ask if you wanted to go with me to the school dance"

"No way" everyone around them gasped, she just said no to _the _Itachi Uchiha.

"May I ask why you have turned everybody who have asked you down?"

"I haven't turned everyone down. I have a date"

"With who?" he asked surprised. No one had been talking about Sakura accepting their offer. Sakura looked around before smiling.  
"There he comes!" she said and waved at the person. A guy hotter than Itachi walked over to Sakura and kissed her before holding her hand, and looked at Itachi.

"Itachi"

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn", he said smirking. Almost all girl in the cafeteria squealed at how hot Sasuke looked, and Sakura shot them a glare that said "he-is-mine-back-off-or-ells". Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend and kissed her deep.

"You know.." he whispered seductive, "I love you"

Sakura giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. "I know, and I love you too" she said and gave him smile.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Im not that happy with it, but I suck and im Danish. DON'T HATE ME!**


End file.
